


Rattle the Stars

by Ariadne_Estrada



Category: X-Men: First Class -(2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Estrada/pseuds/Ariadne_Estrada
Summary: Durante toda su vida, Charles ha reprimido los lazos de gravedad que lo mantienen atado a Montressor, pequeño y remanso, más en su hogar en el cielo con su surfista solar que en el suelo, donde está atrapado trabajando en la posada de su padrastro. Su corazón y su alma anhelan las estrellas, y su sueño es ser un día un espaciador y navegar por el cosmos en la aventura.La oportunidad llega antes de lo que jamás imaginó una noche cuando un barco aterriza en la puerta de la posada, llevando a un pirata moribundo con un mapa misterioso y una advertencia: ten cuidado con el ciborg.[Un planeta del tesoro de Disney AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Rattle the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674890) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> Este fic no me pertenece yo simplemente lo traduzco de inglés a español. Su autor original es Pangea.

  
X

 

Un puñado de estrellas se extienden a través del cielo de la tarde, brillantes puntos de luz que se vuelven cada vez más brillantes y más numerosos a medida que la luz del sol poniente disminuye lentamente, la galaxia entera emerge lentamente en lo alto. La brisa es fresca, levantándose con el inicio de la noche. Hace que la vela solar se agite en sus ataduras y envía un escalofrío a través de sus huesos.

 

Charles ajusta su agarre a la barra larga y delgada de la vela, ampliando su postura en el estrecho tablero del surfista y presionando tentativamente el pedal con el talón izquierdo, acelerando el pequeño motor de dos cilindros que se encuentra en la parte posterior. Con la luz del sol desvaneciéndose rápidamente, siempre parece ir más rápido cerca del final, piensa con disgusto, también lo es su fuente de energía, las células solares que componen su vela también se oscurecen.

 

Él tiene el poder suficiente para volver. Si él toma un atajo.

 

La forma en que había llegado a su actual posición ventajosa, flotando por encima de las profundidades rocosas del cañón, había sido larga y sinuosa, bordeando pasillos estrechos y tejiendo sobre y alrededor de pilas de rocas y formaciones que le habían llevado la mayor parte de la tarde. incluso con su habitual velocidad imprudente y salvaje abandono con el que siempre navega. Eso fue cuando el sol estaba fuera, muy alto y proporcionando una fuente de alimentación continua e infalible. El atajo lo llevará por encima del serpenteante camino del cañón, pero también directamente a través de una antigua obra en construcción que aún está activa, la maquinaria retumbará lentamente y proporcionará suficientes obstáculos por sí sola.

 

En cualquier otro día, a Charles le encantaría navegar a través de la construcción, probando su habilidad contra las llamadas cerradas y los casi fallos con la enorme acería. Ningún obstáculo es demasiado desalentador, no cuando se siente más cómodo en el cielo que en tierra. Pero esta noche, ya baja en potencia y visibilidad, es un riesgo. El sitio es una estricta zona de exclusión aérea, y Charles ha tenido su parte justa de las entradas con las autoridades sobre el área, pero eso lo hace más divertido.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, no tiene otra opción, a menos que quiera quedarse varado en el desierto para pasar la noche sin suministros. Solo tendrá que esperar que la policía tenga mejores cosas que hacer que patrullar el área.

 

Golpea con el talón el pequeño pedal, encendiendo una vez más su motor y disparando hacia adelante a través del cielo, su vela atrapa la brisa y aumenta su velocidad. Su cabello se aleja violentamente con el viento, y la fuerza del aire en su rostro hace que sea difícil respirar por un momento, presionando hacia abajo contra sus pulmones, pero Charles deja escapar una carcajada de placer ante la sensación, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. alegría cuando agarra la barra con ambas manos y se inclina hacia atrás hasta que vuela casi horizontal, bombeando adrenalina.

 

Las cimas rocosas de los cañones son lisas y planas, por lo que logra pasar un buen rato mientras barre el aire sobre ellos. Ya está oscuro cuando llega a la zona de construcción, el sol se ha hundido por completo bajo el lejano horizonte, por lo que apenas puede distinguir los bordes de las vigas de acero y la infraestructura, y los brazos gruesos y pesados de las máquinas de construcción.

 

Charles aprieta su agarre sobre su surfista y se inclina hacia el viento.

 

Construyó su primer surfista solo cuando tenía ocho años. Desde entonces se graduó de su torpe primera creación, pero Charles se lanzó al cielo tan fácil como respirar y algunos días sus pies casi no tocan el suelo. La dirección y los movimientos de su tabla forman parte de él, algo que él siente en lugar de desviarse, por lo que pasar por alto las primeras obstrucciones que se avecinan en su camino no es nada. Se inclina en cada movimiento, guiando a su surfista en un camino elegante y con forma de arco, sonriendo mientras sus faldas corren un peligro peligroso. Casi se estrella contra un enorme tubo de cemento suspendido en el aire por una grúa, pero se detiene en el último segundo, convirtiéndolo en un salto mortal en espiral mientras gira, dejando escapar un grito salvaje y triunfante.

 

Después de eso, se olvida de llegar a casa por completo, absorto por la cantidad de trucos que puede hacer sin que lo maten. Se voltea completamente al revés y pisa el pedal, pasando a través de enormes torres de vigas a una velocidad vertiginosa, y el mismo voltea de nuevo derecho justo a tiempo para moler la parte inferior de su tablero contra una larga cinta transportadora, cerrando la vela. y deslizándose por él de lado antes de dar una patada y volver a salir al aire, navegar de nuevo con un fuerte chasquido.

 

Se lo está pasando muy bien, sintiéndose tan ligero y libre como nunca lo ha sentido, lo cual es, por supuesto, cuando de la nada comienzan a sonar dos sirenas, luces azules y rojas parpadeantes iluminando la oscuridad detrás de él, y un sentimiento sin emociones. voz robótica grita, "¡Alto!"

 

Charles deja que su surfista se detenga, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para golpear ligeramente contra la vela solar, dejando una mancha en una de las células. "Mierda."

 

X

 

  
El Marko Inn es un pequeño y acogedor establecimiento situado en el borde de un acantilado con vista a un vasto y vacío abismo de aire libre, el suelo muy por debajo generalmente cubierto por nubes que dan la impresión de un océano. También se suman a la atmósfera costera los muelles largos y desvencijados que se extienden hacia el aire, donde se atan varias aeronaves de diferentes tamaños, mientras que otros barcos más grandes están amarrados, flotando serenamente e inmóviles en el aire, incluso con la brisa fresca.

 

Montressor es un pequeño planeta industrial, con mucho trabajo minero y no mucho más. Es la parada en picada de un viajero, e incluso entonces no ven a muchos de ellos pasar, no con el espacioso puerto espacial Crescentia extremadamente activo y mucho menos desolado que orbita el planeta como una luna. Caminando por el largo camino hacia la posada entre dos gigantescos robocops, Charles puede pensar en cientos de razones por las cuales subirse al próximo transbordador hasta el puerto espacial es una mejor idea que enfrentar lo que seguramente seguirá en el momento en que ingresen.

 

Es una casa llena esta noche, especialmente porque el primer piso de la posada sirve como un pequeño pub, las chimeneas gemelas en el techo inflando corrientes continuas de humo. La policía lo lleva hasta la puerta principal y Charles no puede evitar hacer una pequeña mueca cuando la abren con un golpe.

 

"Señor. Marko ”, dice uno de los robots, y todos en la sala se callan.

 

Charles tiene una fracción de segundo para ver a los diferentes invitados sentados en las mesas, sus expresiones son una mezcla variada de sorpresa y alarma, pero no le toma mucho tiempo para que su mirada corte la atmósfera cálida y acogedora para aterrizar en su padrastro. , quien se endereza desde donde se había recostado contra un lado de la barra hablando con uno de sus clientes habituales, caminando hacia ellos.

 

"Buenas noches", dice, lo suficientemente cortés, pero la mirada que envía a Charles probablemente podría hervir agua.

 

Charles sonríe alegremente, falsamente alegre. "Bueno, muchas gracias por el ascensor, muchachos", dice, yendo más adentro y rozando la mano fría y metálica en su hombro, "Realmente aprecio el ..."

 

"No tan rápido". La mano se cierra alrededor de su hombro otra vez y lo detiene, y Charles resiste la tentación de soltar un suspiro. "Señor. Marko. Atrapamos a tu hijo ...

 

"Stepson", Charles murmura en voz baja.

 

“—Controllando un vehículo solar en un área restringida, que es la Infracción en movimiento 9-0-4, sección 15, párrafo — uh—”

 

"Seis", dice Charles sin tono.

 

El robot gira lentamente su pequeña cabeza de alfiler para mirarlo. "Gracias."

 

Charles pone los ojos en blanco. "No lo menciones."

 

"Charles", dice Kurt con fuerza. Apenas retiene su ira, con un puño cerrado mientras sus ojos brillan peligrosamente, acumulando una furia que eventualmente estallará como un volcán y causará casi la misma cantidad de daño. Charles simplemente desvía su mirada, mirando hacia abajo a la alfombra desgastada y deshilachada que sirve de tapete para que los invitados se limpien los pies.

 

"Como saben, señor, esto constituye una violación de su libertad condicional", continúa el otro robot, rígido y recto en el otro lado de Charles.

 

"Sí, soy consciente", dice Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos mientras avanza. “Honestamente no sé qué decir, oficiales. He probado mi mano en todo para mantenerlo en línea, pero me temo que estoy en mi peor momento con su mal comportamiento y ...

 

Alguien se aclara la garganta, y Charles levanta la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Hank McCoy levantándose de su mesa, quitando cuidadosamente la servilleta de su frente mientras se acerca. El resplandor del fuego crepitante en la chimenea convierte algo de púrpura en el pelaje azul de Hank, y añade sombras a sus afilados caninos que Charles sabe que hacen que el astrofísico conocido localmente parezca más intimidante de lo que realmente es su personalidad.

 

“Buenas noches, caballeros”, dice, dirigiéndose a los oficiales en lugar de a Kurt, “No pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Mi nombre es Dr. Henry McCoy, destacado astrofísico. ¿Quizás has oído hablar de mí? ”Cuando todo lo que recibe está en blanco, con las miradas vacías, agita el pelaje en la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente. "¿No? Bueno, um, de todos modos, soy un cliente habitual aquí en el pub para cenar, verás, así que conozco muy bien a Charles. Me ofrecí a asumirlo como mi asistente cientos de veces, como ve, pero el Sr. Marko no lo escuchará, lo cual es bastante tonto, creo, ya que sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje y pondría a Charles en una Ambiente estricto, reglamentado donde ...

 

"No tienes lugar para entrometerse en esta conversación, doctor", Kurt chasquea, con los ojos ardiendo, "no eres su padre ..."

 

"Tú tampoco", señala Charles en voz alta.

 

"Suficiente, Charles", advierte Kurt, lanzándole una rápida mirada antes de volverse hacia Hank. "No le permitiré que se vaya con sus seres queridos, ya que no harás nada más que llenar su cabeza con estrellas y otros ideales inútiles y fugaces, y permitirle que corra aún más salvaje ..."

 

"¿Inútil?", Escupe Hank, levantándose hasta alcanzar su altura máxima, que es bastante impresionante, incluso con los imponentes marcos de los robots. "Señor, toda nuestra sociedad se basa en nuestro conocimiento de las estrellas y los medios por los que viajamos entre ellas ..."

 

"Y no voy a hablar de eso en esta posada", gruñe Kurt, levantando un puño carnoso para señalar con un dedo la cara de Hank. "Así que te sugiero que te alejes de este asunto y vuelvas a tu mesa, o te pediré que te echen y te prohíban".

 

Hank resopla indignado, pero se da la vuelta para irse, lanzándole a Charles una rápida mirada de disculpa.  _Lo intentaste_  , Charles responde con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza. Podría haberle dicho a Hank desde el principio que mencionar los viajes espaciales es una idea extremadamente mala en presencia de Kurt.

 

"Debido a las repetidas violaciones del estatuto 15C, hemos incautado su vehículo", uno de los oficiales continúa una vez que Kurt se ha dado la vuelta. "Cualquier otro deslizamiento resultará en un boleto de ida a la institución correccional".

 

"Gracias, oficiales", dice Kurt, envolviendo una mano alrededor de los bíceps de Charles con fuerza cuando el robot lo libera. "No volverá a suceder." Mira a Charles como si quisiera llevar las palabras a casa.

 

"Vemos su tipo todo el tiempo, señor", dice el otro robot, negando con la cabeza, y Charles se reiría de ser juzgado por un cubo de hojalata de gran tamaño si Kurt no lo tenía tan apretado. "Las decisiones equivocadas. Finalistas muertos. Perdedores ".

 

_Vete a la mierda_  , Charles piensa ferozmente cuando los dos policías  _le dan las_  buenas noches a Kurt y vuelven a salir por la puerta,  _no sabes nada de mí._

 

"Está bien, amigos, el espectáculo ha terminado", Kurt anuncia en voz alta a sus clientes, y abruptamente la posada vuelve a estar llena de charlas suaves y el tintineo de los platos contra los platos mientras todos regresan a sus comidas. Kurt mantiene su agarre en el brazo de Charles, arrastrándolo por todas las mesas y a través de las puertas batientes de la cocina, ocultándolos de la vista. "¿Estás tratando de que te envíen a la cárcel, Charles, porque la próxima vez que te descubran infringiendo la ley  _otra vez_  , no voy a arriesgarte por ti y evitar que te saquen".

  
"Hazlo entonces," Charles chasquea, sacando su brazo del agarre de su padrastro. "En cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí, en este punto".

"Será mejor que no dejes que tu madre te oiga decir eso", dice Kurt, juntando las cejas para hacer su expresión atronadora.

A eso, Charles tiene que reír amargamente. "No es que ella preste atención de todos modos".

Sharon Marko es una sombra de lo que Lady Sharon Xavier solía ser, pasando la mayor parte de sus días enterrada en el fondo de una botella de vino. Charles sabe lógicamente en su cabeza, y en su corazón, que se lamenta por Brian Xavier, su primer marido y el verdadero padre de Charles, tanto como Charles, pero algunos días es difícil no preguntarse si extraña más la riqueza de Xavier. , que se había secado por completo después de la muerte de Brian.

Entre su madre distante y su padrastro dominante, no es de extrañar que Charles se lleve tan a menudo al cielo. Cualquier cosa para escapar. Cualquier cosa para respirar aire fresco sin nubes por pérdida.

"No sé por qué no me dejas ir a trabajar para Hank", dice Charles bruscamente, su voz plana. Normalmente, no se molestaría en provocar a Kurt incluso más de lo que suele hacerlo, pero esta noche se siente con ganas de discutir, aún con rabia por la injusticia de la violación con la que los policías lo habían abofeteado nuevamente, y la confiscación de su surfista solar. "Sabes que me sacaría de tu cabello y me mantendría demasiado ocupada para meterme en problemas. No es que realmente lo  _intente_  .

"Absolutamente no", responde Kurt, con una finalidad que hace que Charles rechace los dientes. "Ya perdí a un hijo por la idea de viajar por las estrellas ..."

"Hank no viaja", Charles interrumpe con exasperación, tratando de no dejar que su voz se levante en un grito. Enojado como él, les han dado a las personas que comen en las mesas esta noche ya un espectáculo suficiente. “¡Es un astrofísico, no un espaciador! ¡Lo más cerca que está de las estrellas es mirarlas a través de un telescopio!

"Una cosa solo puede llevar a la otra", dice Kurt oscuramente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. No lo permitiré. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí, ahora que no tienes un surfista solar para volar y meterte en problemas con las autoridades una y otra vez ".

"Me mantienes aquí bajo un reinado tan apretado", dice Charles rígidamente, su ira brillante y ardiente dentro de él como una estrella radiactiva, pulsando con cada palabra, "Me siento como si estuviera siendo sofocada. No es de extrañar que Caín se subiera a un barco la primera oportunidad que tenía. Tal vez yo también lo haga.

La cara de Kurt se enrojece de rabia, y da un paso amenazador hacia adelante. "Te guste o no, ahora soy tu padre", gruñe, "y lo que digo bajo este techo, y no quiero escuchar más hablar de estrellas o espacio o viajar, ¿Té quedó claro? ”

Charles tiene muchas ganas de señalar que Kurt fue el que trajo los viajes espaciales en primer lugar, pero se da cuenta de que ya ha tenido suficiente suerte esta noche. "Transparentemente", dice rotundamente, y luego se desliza por delante de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera de la cocina que conduce a los muelles.

"Hay un montón de platos aquí que necesitan ser lavados", Kurt lo llama, pero Charles se abre camino a través de la puerta, sale de la cocina caliente y se mete en la noche fría.

Montressor está hirviendo por el día pero se está congelando por la noche, un cambio drástico y cotidiano al que los lugareños ya se han acostumbrado. Charles apenas nota el frío mientras camina por los desgastados tablones del muelle blanqueados por el sol, va hasta el final y logra no tropezar con ninguna línea adicional de los barcos amarrados a lo largo de la longitud desvencijada. Montressor se siente solo por la noche, piensa distante mientras se hunde para sentarse en el borde del extremo del muelle, colgando las piernas a los lados para colgar sobre el vacío oscuro de abajo. Sus habitantes son pocos y dispersos, diminutas hormigas en la superficie de una roca estéril, y los únicos viajeros que reciben son aquellos en mal estado y pobres para pasar la noche en Crescentia.

Sin embargo, tiene que admitir que lo compensa con la vista: no hay contaminación lumínica desde abajo, lo que significa que ninguna de las estrellas está bloqueada, y ahora, con el sol desaparecido, todas están en vigor, iluminando el mientras brillan suavemente en el cielo, algunos cerca y otros lejos, un hermoso espectro que deja a Charles casi sin aliento con asombro cada vez. Hay mucho por ahí, esperando ser descubierto, pero en cambio aquí se sienta en un pequeño planeta en los bordes exteriores de la galaxia, atascado con el deber de plato.

Puede escuchar voces débiles en la posada mientras las personas se dan las buenas noches, terminan con sus comidas en el pub y comienzan a dirigirse a casa. Seguro que habrá aún más platos apilados junto al fregadero en la cocina, pero Charles no puede moverse solo, refugiándose en la tranquilidad relativa, dejando que su ira con Kurt y la policía se enfríen y disipen lentamente hasta que se siente tranquilo de nuevo.

Los barcos amarrados más lejos de los acantilados han encendido sus propias luces, emitiendo un tipo de brillo diferente mientras se mueven lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un mar invisible, encantando a su manera. Si Charles todavía tuviera su surfista solar, se acercaría a uno de ellos mañana y les preguntaría si necesitaban un nuevo camarero. Tal como está, su surfista solar se ha ido y pasarán meses hasta que pueda conseguir suficientes partes de chatarra cuando Kurt no esté buscando construir una nueva. Está oficialmente castigado.

El pensamiento hace que su piel se arrastre, su pecho se contrae, se siente atrapado y claustrofóbico. Él sabe con cada fibra de su ser que no pertenece al suelo. Él  _no lo hace_  . Tiene que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, patear sus piernas inquietamente en el aire vacío antes de que la sensación desaparezca, dejándolo cansado mientras inclina su cabeza para mirar las estrellas de nuevo, fingiendo por un momento que está flotando entre ellas. Ligera e ingrávida y no ligada a nada.

Atrapa el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, lo que le hace girar la cabeza bruscamente y entrecerrar los ojos a través de la oscuridad. Una de las luces en el cielo se está acercando cada vez más, vacilando de un lado a otro hasta que se da cuenta de que no es una estrella sino una nave, y una muy dañada por eso. Charles se pone de pie en shock cuando el barco ruge por debajo de sus cabezas con un humo espeso y negro que se arrastra por el aire detrás de él.

El olor acre del metal quemado le llena la nariz y casi grita cuando el barco casi roza el techo de la posada, lo que se pierde por lo que parece estar a unos centímetros del punto de vista de Charles, pero en realidad es probablemente varios metros. La nave desaparece de la vista después de eso, demasiado cerca del suelo ahora para que pueda ver más allá de la posada, por lo que oye en lugar de verla llegar a un aterrizaje forzoso, pero ya está corriendo por el muelle cuando el sonido llega a sus oídos. .

Se desliza por el costado del edificio, abriéndose paso con cuidado pero con rapidez a través de la grava suelta, y luego corre hacia delante, los ojos buscando en la oscuridad, allí. El barco se estrelló en la parte inferior de la pequeña colina donde se encuentra la posada, y sin dudarlo, Charles avanza por la corta pendiente, casi haciendo rodar su tobillo dos veces cuando llega al fondo.

El barco estrellado tiene un diseño extraño, con una sola cápsula bulbosa que conforma su casco y cuerpo principal, y solo unos pocos mástiles para velas dispuestas al azar, las barreras arrojadas en todas direcciones. La mayoría de las velas ya se han consumido, y las altas llamas del fuego están lamiendo el costado del casco cuando Charles se topa con la única escotilla que sirve de puerta al interior y golpea con fuerza el grueso cristal.

"¿Hola?", Dice en voz alta, tosiendo y agitando el humo de su cara. "¿Hay alguien todavía vivo allí? ¿Hola?"

Salta hacia atrás con un pequeño grito cuando una mano grande y con garras golpea repentinamente contra el vidrio desde el interior de la cápsula, y se aleja aún más cuando la compuerta se abre con otra nube de humo, con una tos profunda y áspera que resuena desde dentro. Un extraterrestre sale del barco en llamas, como una salamandra con una cola larga y gruesa y una cara aplastada y encrespada, con las fosas nasales abiertas mientras busca en el suelo el pequeño cofre que se había derramado con él.

"Señor, ¿está bien?" Charles pregunta, avanzando con preocupación, y tan pronto como el extraterrestre lo ve, su mano sale de entre los pliegues de su gruesa y pesada gabardina y agarra a Charles por el frente de su camisa, arrastrándolo más cerca.

"Va a venir", dice, con un suspiro humeante en la cara de Charles. Ahora que está tan cerca, Charles puede ver la luz febril en los ojos del viejo extraterrestre, y el olor a podredumbre de la grave lesión que se ha dejado desatendido durante demasiado tiempo. "¡Puedo oírlo, esos engranajes y giroscopios chasquean y zumban como el mismo diablo!" Se interrumpe para toser, grandes tragos estremecedores que sacuden todo su cuerpo, y suelta su agarre sobre Charles para aferrarse a sus costillas.

"Señor, necesita un médico de inmediato", dice Charles un poco tembloroso, retrocediendo un paso para ponerse fuera de su alcance en caso de que intente agarrarlo de nuevo, "está muy mal herido".

"No, no", murmura el alienígena, agachándose protectoramente sobre el pecho a sus pies, "él está detrás de mi pecho. ¡Ese diabólico cyborg y su banda de asesinos, persiguiéndome por la mitad de la galaxia! Pero él no puede tenerlo. Tendrá que separarlo de los dedos fríos y muertos del viejo Billy Bones antes de que yo ... Tose de nuevo, con un profundo traqueteo mojado en sus pulmones mientras se colapsa sobre el pecho, jadeando para respirar.

Charles traga y luego se endurece antes de lanzarse hacia adelante. "Aquí", dice, agarrando el brazo izquierdo de Bones y agachándose para ponerlo sobre sus hombros, "vamos a llevarte adentro para que podamos pedir ayuda a alguien. Ven por aquí."

Levanta a Bones hasta ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso del extraterrestre, pero juntos logran realizar un lento y torpe andar por la pendiente hacia las brillantes luces de la posada.  _A Kurt le va a encantar esto_  , Charles piensa irónicamente, pensando en los restos del barco en llamas que están dejando atrás. El otro brazo de Bones cuelga débilmente, las garras cerradas fuertemente alrededor de uno de los mangos de su pecho, arrastrando su peso muerto detrás de ellos.

Se necesita una edad y media para subir la colina, y Charles pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jadeando demasiado para hacer una pequeña charla mientras Bones divaga sobre su temido perseguidor del cyborg, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Charles. Finalmente llegan a la puerta principal, y en ese momento a Charles no le importa evitar causar otra escena y la abre para que puedan meterse dentro.

El calor del fuego es casi incómodo ahora que está sudando, pero afortunadamente parece que el pub casi se ha vaciado, excepto Hank, quien levanta la vista del grueso libro que ha abierto contra su plato vacío, sorprendido, y Sharon Xavier , quien al parecer ha considerado esta noche lo suficientemente en forma para descender de su habitación de arriba, sentado en el bar vacío con uno de sus viejos vestidos de cóctel, bebiendo lentamente un vaso de líquido ámbar.

"Charles Francis Xavier", dice sin inflexión, sin inmutarse mientras deja caer su vaso con un fuerte tintineo en la barra, "¿qué crees que estás haciendo en los grandes cielos de arriba?"

"Madre", Charles la saluda torpemente, y luego casi se inclina hacia adelante y coloca las plantas en las tablas del piso cuando Bones se desliza hacia abajo de su hombro en un colapso total. "Su nave acaba de estrellarse colina abajo y está muy herido". La mira desde donde está arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Bones. "No podía simplemente dejarlo".

Sharon lo mira con frialdad, sin parpadear, incluso cuando Kurt sale de su oficina del lado de la sala común ante el sonido de la conmoción, todavía con una pila de recibos de la cena. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Charles trajo a casa una perdida", dice Sharon distraídamente, levantando su vaso para tomar otro sorbo. Su voz de repente se vuelve aguda, cruje como un látigo. "Trae el botiquín, querida, no quiero ver la sangre caer al suelo".

Kurt solo se queda boquiabierto como un pez por un momento antes de apresurarse. Charles le da a su madre una pequeña y débil sonrisa, bien versada en la particular marca de cuidado de Sharon Xavier, antes de que una garra le agarre débilmente, atrayendo su atención al alienígena que se está muriendo en el suelo.

"Mi pecho, muchacho," susurra Bones, apuntando hacia la caja desechada que se sienta inocuamente en el suelo a unos pocos pies de distancia. "Tráelo aquí, tráelo aquí".

Charles agarra el asa y lo acerca más, raspando las tablas del piso de una manera que sin duda tiene su madre haciendo una mueca. "Está aquí", dice suavemente, "está aquí, ¿ves?"

Bones se apoya sobre un codo, presionando sus garras contra los botones de la cerradura y tecleando un código de acceso rápido. La cerradura hace clic, y la tapa se abre, las bisagras bien engrasadas no emiten sonido cuando se revelan los contenidos internos del cofre. Charles se inclina hacia adelante ligeramente a pesar de sí mismo, curioso por ver de qué se trata todo este alboroto.

Había estado esperando algo más cercano al oro o joyas preciosas, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con la visión decepcionante de una pequeña esfera de aspecto torpe con extrañas e intrincadas runas talladas al azar en su superficie de bronce. Bones levanta la esfera con manos temblorosas, apretándola contra su pecho.

"Vendrá pronto", dice, mirando fijamente la bola de metal en sus manos, "pero no podemos dejar que encuentre esto".

"¿Quién vendrá pronto?" Charles pregunta, con el ceño fruncido, y luego salta cuando Bones se lanza de repente hacia adelante, lo agarra por la parte delantera de su camisa de nuevo y lo acerca.

"El ciborg", susurra en la oreja de Charles, cada cabello en la parte posterior del cuello de Charles se pone de punta y cada nervio de su cuerpo se enciende como un alambre vivo, "  _cuidado con el ciborg_  ". Su voz se desvanece en un suave siseo, su Agárrate de que Charles se afloje cuando la última de sus fuerzas se drena de su cuerpo y él cae al suelo con un último suspiro.

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Hank con angustia, justo cuando Kurt se apresura a regresar a la habitación con el kit de medicina ya obsoleto.

Charles mira fijamente a la esfera metálica que encaja perfectamente en la palma de sus manos amplias y trabajadoras, preguntándose qué es exactamente lo que tiene y si realmente vale la vida de un hombre. Kurt está hablando, diciendo algo acerca de tener un cadáver en la posada, pero Charles no escucha, todo el ruido en la habitación se atenúa a un rugido sordo mientras mira las brillantes runas y las extrañas líneas irregulares.

Levanta la vista bruscamente cuando se interrumpe un nuevo ruido, el sonido de un enorme barco de vuelo bajo que viene directamente desde lo alto de la posada, un foco brillante que brilla a través de las ventanas y lo ciega momentáneamente.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Kurt demanda mientras el ruido del motor hace temblar el edificio, los marcos de fotos y los ajustes de la mesa traquetean.

"Dígales que hemos cerrado por la noche", dice Sharon con otro sorbo de su bebida, "y que no nos queda ninguna vacante".

Charles se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana más cercana. Puede escuchar los motores de la nave escupiendo y por el sonido de ella, quien sea que haya aterrizado justo enfrente del edificio. La ventana de la ventana de la ventana está configurada en un soleado campo de flores, pero cuando se arriesga a mirar por el holograma y salir a la noche oscura, puede distinguir a un gran grupo de alienígenas fuertemente armados que se dirigen hacia la posada.

"Tenemos que irnos", dice él rápidamente, alejándose de la ventana y corriendo hacia su madre para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. "No sé quiénes son, pero definitivamente no son amigables".

Kurt infla su pecho. “Yo  _no_  se deje intimidar por los gustos de rufianes en mi propia creación, y no tienen otra cosa que viene si pensadores”

Una explosión de plasma rompe la ventana y el discurso de Kurt se disuelve en un grito, justo cuando otra explosión hace un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza humana en la puerta. Sharon se acurruca con firmeza en el costado de Charles y se deja llevar a través de la habitación hasta donde Kurt se queda boquiabierto.

"¡Charles!", Dice Hank al pie de la escalera que conduce a las habitaciones de la posada. "¡Ven por aquí!"

"¡Vamos!" Charles le grita a su padrastro, y luego lleva a su madre detrás de Hank, corriendo por las escaleras tan rápido como lo permiten los talones de Sharon. Kurt se apresura tras ellos, todos hablan de hacer una postura completamente olvidada.

Otro disparo de plasma golpea el candelabro, lo derriba del techo y lo lanza al suelo con una explosión de llamas. Charles acaba de llegar a la parte superior de la escalera cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, una sombra alta y delgada cae sobre el piso y se extiende sobre el cuerpo inerte de Bones cuando alguien se detiene en el umbral. Fuera de las burlas y los gritos de más intrusos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, acompañados por la rotura de más cristales.

“¿Dónde está?”, Alguien ruge como ellos-  _piratas_  , Charles mente suministros-vierten en el edificio, arrancando cajones abiertos y lanzando el contenido hasta el suelo sin hacer caso de los daños. En unos segundos, todo el primer piso ha sido saqueado por completo, con el cuerpo de Bones apartado.

"Verifique en el piso superior", ordena una voz más fresca y tranquila, cortando por encima del ruido de una manera que solo aquellos con autoridad total y absoluta pueden alcanzar. "Quiero que este lugar se ponga del revés".

Charles toma eso como su señal de girar y correr por el corto pasillo, escondiéndose de la vista antes de que cualquiera de los piratas pueda verlo. Hank, Kurt y Sharon ya están en el callejón sin salida que no conduce a ninguna de las habitaciones, y en su lugar están reunidos en la gran ventana de ojo de buey redonda que Hank abre después de un momento de desesperado torpeza.

"¡Están viniendo!" Charles dice sin aliento, patinando hasta detenerse. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Hank se asoma por la ventana, peligrosamente lejos. "¡Bestia, ahí estás, chico!", Dice a su criatura con dos patas que usa para tirar de su carruaje. "¡Quédate ahí, no te muevas!". Sube a la cornisa y le ofrece una mano a Sharon, tirándola hacia él. "Vamos a tener que saltar", explica, mientras Charles escucha pasos truenos por las escaleras, "pero no te preocupes, soy un experto en ciencias físicas y solo ..."

"¡Vete ahora!", Grita Charles, y Hank se sobresalta lo suficiente como para obedecer, tanto la astrofísica como Sharon desaparecen de la vista. Charles y Kurt suben a continuación y se lanzan sin vacilar, cayendo en el cómodo asiento del carruaje de Hank.

"¡Vete, Bestia, vete!", Grita Hank, rompiendo las riendas, y el carruaje se va, tirando y empujándolos mientras se alejan de la posada en llamas, escapando antes de que los piratas se den cuenta.

"Eso fue un poco más emocionante de lo que me gustaría volver a tener", dice Sharon con calma, fresca como un pepino mientras se acomoda más apropiadamente en el asiento.

Kurt se da vuelta para enfrentar a Charles mientras se sienta. "¿Qué nos has traído, muchacho?", Grita, escupiendo volando. “¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? ¡Estamos en ruinas!  _¡Estoy_  arruinado!

"Puedes quedarte conmigo por ahora hasta que todo esto se resuelva", Hank ofrece en voz baja, los movimientos del carro se suavizan a medida que emergen en la carretera principal. Bestia mantiene su trote estable, alejándolos de los restos de la posada, el brillo del fuego cada vez más tenue y más débil en la distancia. "Pero ahora no es el momento de echar la culpa".

Charles se recuesta en su asiento, demasiado cansado para protestar incluso por lo que Kurt ha dicho o agradecerle a Hank por su intervención de paz. Saca la esfera del bolsillo de su abrigo donde la había atascado antes, cerrando los dedos alrededor del frío metal mientras lo examina en la oscuridad. Es extraño, pero por un segundo piensa que lo imagina brillando, pero cuando parpadea no es más que un metal oscuro lo que se encuentra con su mirada.

Han pasado por muchos problemas por esta bola extraña que parece un juguete de un niño, piensa mientras se desliza más abajo en el asiento, tirándolo de un lado a otro entre sus manos, y se pregunta si realmente va a girar. para que valga la pena.


	2. Chapter 2

X

    
Charles sabe que el patrimonio de Hank no está muy lejos en el camino, ya que ha estado allí varias veces a lo largo de los años para ayudar al astrofísico con las entregas de equipos cuando Kurt lo permitió. El viaje parece durar más en la oscuridad, la adrenalina de los piratas que huyen se va agotando lentamente, por lo que cuando Hank hace que Bestia se detenga frente a la antigua casa de su familia, Charles se está quedando dormido.

 

Hank heredó la mansión y el fondo fiduciario de su familia a una edad muy temprana, cuando sus padres murieron en un desafortunado accidente de transbordador mientras Hank estaba en la universidad. Como el único miembro restante de su familia, todo le quedó a él solo. A Charles le gusta la casa de Hank, porque si bien es vieja y con mucha corriente y un poco solitaria a pesar de su enorme tamaño y grandeza, Hank también la ha equipado completamente para su gusto.

 

El peludo científico los lleva a su biblioteca personal, donde un fuego alto y rugiente crepita alegremente en el hogar. Los estantes cubren todas las paredes, desde el piso hasta el techo alto, llenos de libros de todos los temas imaginables, aunque, por supuesto, Charles sabe por experiencia al navegar por los estantes, hay un gran énfasis en las estrellas. Charles podría pasar felizmente una pequeña eternidad en esta habitación solo, y eso ni siquiera está llegando al observatorio o laboratorio de Hank.

 

"Por favor, siéntese, señora Marko", dice Hank, acercando uno de los cómodos sillones más cerca del fuego para que Sharon se hunda con elegancia. "Señor. Marko, puedo dirigirte a mi teléfono para que puedas hacer las llamadas correctas ".

 

"Sí, por supuesto", Kurt está de acuerdo, un tanto indiferente. Se ve cansado, como si su conmoción y su ira finalmente lo hubieran agotado a medida que la cadena de eventos y sus consecuencias se hundían. Hank lo aleja, lo saca de la habitación, y Charles no puede decir que está particularmente triste de verlo. él va

 

"¿Estás bien, madre?", Le pregunta a Sharon, moviéndose para pararse junto al reposabrazos de su silla. Incluso desde aquí, el fuego lo calienta de inmediato, quemando el frío de su carruaje.

 

"Estoy bastante bien", Sharon le asegura con frialdad, arqueando una graciosa ceja. Si no fuera por otra cosa, Charles siempre puede admirar a su madre por su colección tranquila y el labio superior rígido ante cualquier cosa, al menos, cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con la muerte de su primer marido. "Escuché que tuviste un incidente con la policía otra vez, Charles. Sinceramente, no te entiendo, ¿no te importa el nombre de la familia?"

 

"No es un nombre de familia si soy el único que lo lleva", señala Charles.

 

"Más razón para que lo dejes sin mancha".

 

Hay una docena de respuestas de corte que Charles formula en su cabeza que podría usar como respuesta de púas, pero en lugar de eso suspira con cansancio. "No quiero hablar de esto en este momento", dice rotundamente. "La posada de Kurt se acaba de quemar y una vez más estamos sin hogar".

 

"Ese compañero de Hank dijo que nos admitiría, aunque", dice Sharon, mirando alrededor de la biblioteca como si esperara que algo saltara sobre ellos en cualquier momento, "es un poco extraño".

 

Charles se da la vuelta para que pueda poner los ojos en blanco sin que ella vea. "Podemos quedarnos por un día, quizás dos, pero esto no es una solución permanente, madre", dice, tratando de mantener la mayor parte de su exasperación fuera de su voz. "No podemos simplemente asumir o aprovechar la hospitalidad de Hank".

 

"Hm", responde Sharon sin compromiso, y Charles no necesita estar frente a ella para saber que está haciendo una de sus expresiones altaneras.

 

Para evitar caer en discusiones con ella, saca la esfera de su bolsillo otra vez. Ahora que tiene buena luz y no está siendo atacado por piratas, puede ver que más allá de las misteriosas runas hay líneas más pequeñas y delgadas que zigzaguean a través de la superficie de la esfera, haciendo que parezca que hay botones para presionar.

 

"Bueno, se contactó con la policía", anuncia Hank, caminando de regreso a la habitación, "pero tengo la sensación de que los piratas se irán antes de que cualquiera de ellos llegue allí. Lo siento ", dice, mirando a Sharon primero, pero su mirada permanece firme en el fuego, por lo que se vuelve hacia Charles." Sé que esto es solo un problema más que no necesitabas ".

 

"¿Puedes leer estas runas?" Charles pregunta en lugar de responder, sosteniendo la esfera.

 

Hank lo levanta con curiosidad, examinando atentamente las marcas. "No", dice, sonando sorprendido, "esto no parece familiar en absoluto. ¿Es esto lo que buscaban los piratas?

 

"Supongo que sí", dice Charles encogiéndose de hombros, "pero no tengo idea de lo que es. Parece una antigüedad más que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez es terriblemente caro y podemos venderlo ”. Sonríe débilmente. "Entonces todos nuestros problemas desaparecerían".

 

"Estoy casi seguro de que parece familiar de  _alguna manera_  ", murmura Hank, devolviendo la esfera y moviéndose hacia una de las largas y robustas mesas donde hay libros abiertos esparcidos por toda la superficie. Él tira uno hacia sí y comienza a hojear las páginas. "Juro que lo he visto antes".

 

Charles da vuelta la esfera en sus manos. Encogiéndose de hombros, intenta presionar los botones, pulsando un patrón rápido y luego dándole un giro rápido, haciendo un ruido de sobresalto cuando la esfera estalla repentinamente con luz, expandiéndose hacia afuera de la esfera y envolviendo toda la habitación con ...

 

"Es un mapa", dice Charles con asombro, mirando la gran variedad de sistemas estelares y planetas que circulan ociosamente a través de la habitación, proyectados por la esfera en tres dimensiones.

 

"Increíble", dice Hank, con los ojos parpadeando alrededor de la habitación rápidamente. "Esta es nuestra galaxia. Eso es extraño, ¿no es así, si los piratas estuvieran solo detrás de un mapa de la galaxia? Podrían haber elegido uno en cualquier lugar, aunque hay que admitir que no es tan elegante como este ".

 

"Tiene que ser un mapa hacia algún lugar", dice Charles, con la emoción creciendo en su pecho como una burbuja de jabón, flotando de manera precaria y brillando ligeramente con las ganas de saltar. "¡Tal vez lleva al tesoro!"

 

"Tesoro", dice Hank con una pequeña risa, sacudiendo la cabeza, "solo porque son piratas ..."

 

Incluso mientras habla, la esfera comienza a brillar nuevamente y el mapa se desplaza, girando a través de las estrellas y acercándose lentamente a un sistema en particular, un planeta que crece lentamente en el centro de la habitación y se cierne ante sus ojos incrédulos.

 

 

"Treasure Planet", dice Charles, porque reconocería el legendario planeta con dos anillos de escombros desplazados en cualquier lugar, "este es un mapa de Treasure Planet".

 

"Imposible", dice Sharon, hablando desde el otro lado de la habitación, "es solo un mito".

 

Hasta ahora, Charles había sentido lo mismo. Todos crecemos con historias a la hora de dormir sobre el legendario Treasure Planet, la horda de tesoros secretos del famoso pirata, el capitán Nathaniel Flint. La historia dice que, sediento de sangre y codicioso, el Capitán Flint tiene todo un planeta lleno de tesoros de los miles de barcos que ha robado y destruido, siempre aparece sin previo aviso y desaparece sin dejar rastro una vez que toma su botín. Es fantástico y lo convierte en un cuento emocionante. Charles todavía puede recordar vagamente haberle pedido a su padre que le lea la historia una vez más,  _por favor solo una vez más antes de irte_  .

 

Hay fanáticos y chiflados que pasan toda su vida buscando Treasure Planet, convencidos de que debe ser real, pero nadie se ha acercado nunca. Hasta ahora. Charles cubre la esfera con ambas manos y sabe en sus huesos que esto es real. Este mapa los llevará a riquezas y fama no contadas.

 

... Si tan solo tuvieran una nave. Su brillante burbuja de emoción vacila, amenazando con desaparecer de la existencia a medida que la realidad se establece.

 

"Deberíamos ir", dice Hank, sorprendiendo a Charles con su vehemencia. “¡Piensa en la oportunidad! Nadie ha estado en ese planeta aparte de Flint, ¡así que es un territorio completamente inexplorado! Toda mi vida he estado esperando la aventura correcta y  _esto_  es! Puedo sentirlo. Puedo alquilar un barco y una tripulación, tengo suficiente dinero y ¿en qué más lo gasto? ”Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, hablando cada vez más fuerte en su emoción. "He pasado demasiado tiempo solo mirando las estrellas desde lejos, y quiero viajar, realmente tomarlas en primer plano, y no estoy hablando de una configuración de telescopio. ¡Y Treasure Planet! ”Se ríe con asombro. "Nunca hubiera creído que existía, pero ahora, con este mapa ..." Se interrumpe, tosiendo una vez. “Quiero decir, por supuesto, Charles, el mapa es tuyo. Depende de usted qué hacer con eso ".

 

"Hank, yo ..." Charles se ríe levemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Me encantaría más que nada ir contigo y encontrar Treasure Planet. Pero ... "Él mira a su madre, quien los mira en silencio desde su silla.

 

"Dr. McCoy ", dice Sharon," si pudiera tener una conversación privada con mi hijo ".

 

"Por supuesto, Sra. Marko", dice Hank, mirando brevemente a Charles, "Voy a ... um, simplemente estaré aquí afuera, si me necesita ..." Se apresura a salir de la biblioteca, golpeando la alta puerta de roble Cállate detrás de él.

 

"Quiero ir, madre", dice Charles de inmediato, encorvando los hombros, "y no me importa lo que diga Kurt. No le temo a los viajes espaciales como él, y no voy a desaparecer como Caín lo hizo. "Si este mapa realmente conduce a Treasure Planet, entonces puedo traer suficiente oro para reconstruir la posada cien veces más".

 

"Nunca te has dirigido a Kurt", dice Sharon reflexionando después de una pequeña pausa durante la cual ella lo considera inaceptable, y Charles se siente culpable de una manera vaga y nebulosa por observar lo sorprendente que es verla tan sobria.

 

"No estoy seguro de por qué lo hiciste", responde honestamente, desinflando un poco.

 

Sharon se burla, aunque ella todavía se las arregla para hacer el sonido femenino. “Solo me he casado con él por tu bien, sabes. Después de que Brian ... el dinero se secó más rápido que un charco en este planeta, y Kurt parecía una opción segura, su ingreso estable con la posada. "Ella suspira, una suave bocanada de aliento. "Bien. Eso ha sido arrojado completamente por la ventana ahora, ¿no es así?

 

"Treasure Planet puede hacernos ricos de nuevo", dice Charles en voz baja, "no tendrías que preocuparte por el dinero nunca más".

 

"Cariño, puedes pensar que soy superficial y me gustan las comodidades de mi criatura, lo admitiré, pero casi no me importa el dinero en sí", Sharon se arrastra, mirándolo de arriba abajo con su mirada aguda y evaluadora. "Sólo quería que tú, mi hijo, el mío y el hijo de Brian, no crecieras con ganas. Incluso sin Brian, todavía quería que tuvieras todas las mismas oportunidades que podrías haber tenido ".

 

Charles traga, se acerca a su silla y le toma la mano. "Lo siento", dice un poco tembloroso, "Me temo que he tenido la impresión equivocada durante mucho tiempo".

 

Sharon sonríe débilmente, y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Apenas alenté a algo mejor", dice ella, con voz apenas audible sobre las crepitantes llamas. "Todavía extraño a tu padre más que nada. No creo que jamás me detendré ".

 

Charles le aprieta la mano con fuerza. "Yo también", admite, "por eso nunca he llevado a Kurt. El no es mi padre Él es demasiado autoritario porque está tratando de usarme como reemplazo para  _su_  hijo, pero me niego a usarlo como reemplazo para  _mi_  padre, así que por favor. Déjame hacer esto."

 

"Nunca soñaría con detenerte", responde Sharon, separando suavemente su mano del agarre de Charles. "Pero prométeme esto, Charles: vete porque quieres, no porque crees  _que_  quiero que lo hagas por encontrar un tesoro mítico".

 

Charles sonríe un poco a pesar de sí mismo. "Simplemente no crees que sea real".

 

"No", dice Sharon con franqueza, "yo no. Pero. ”Ella levanta su mirada hacia su cara otra vez, estudiándolo pensativamente. Se siente como la primera vez que ella realmente lo miró en mucho tiempo. "Es hora de que vayas en una aventura salvaje. Tal vez te rompan el corazón una o dos veces. "Hay más en la galaxia que ser abofeteado por violaciones por navegar en sitios de construcción, y no permitiré que el legado de mi único hijo sea el poseedor del récord de las multas por exceso de velocidad en este lado de Montressor".

 

Charles se ríe, sus ojos vergonzosamente húmedos mientras se inclina para abrazar a su madre. "Voy  _a_  volver. Y no te defraudaré.

 

"Usted y el Dr. McCoy deben ir mejor antes de que Kurt se entere de sus planes", dice Sharon, pero una de sus manos se levanta para darle una palmada en la espalda a Charles. "Y querida, no creo que puedas, incluso si lo intentaras".

 

 

X

 

 

Crescentia tiene la forma adecuada de ser una luna creciente y es probablemente lo más cercano a una ciudad importante aquí en los bordes exteriores de la galaxia. Tan pronto como Charles sale de la pequeña lanzadera que lo ha transportado y Hank se levanta de Montressor, está casi abrumado por las vistas y los sonidos del bullicioso puerto espacial.

 

Llegaron al centro del puerto, un enorme edificio rechoncho con un techo en forma de cúpula en el que las personas entran y salen apresuradamente, yendo en cien direcciones diferentes haciendo cien cosas diferentes. Charles se acerca a Hank cuando cruzan el piso de mármol, la altura y el tamaño del científico azul compensan la falta de ambos de Charles y sirven como un buen medio para despejar el camino entre la multitud.

 

Directamente fuera del edificio hay un largo muelle que se dobla como un enorme mercado abierto, mercaderes que gritan sus productos y precios unos sobre otros, todos los bienes dispuestos en deslumbrantes exhibiciones en carros o barriles; frutas y verduras y carnes y pescado y especias y docenas de otras cosas a la vista para cualquier transeúnte. El vapor se eleva de varios puestos, el sonido y el olor de algo que chisporrotea le llena la nariz y le hace la boca agua, repentinamente arrepentido de haberse saltado el desayuno. Los ojos de Charles no pueden encontrar una sola cosa en la que centrarse, lanzándose en éxtasis a todo el caos contenido, maravillándose de las mercancías del día, algunas de las cuales reconoce, y algunas de las cuales nunca antes había visto o escuchado en su vida .

 

Más allá del muelle hay interminables filas de muelles tras muelles, todas repletas de barcos de todas las formas y tamaños, que permanecen inmóviles y tranquilos en sus amarres. Algunos son enormes, con dos o incluso tres mástiles en lo alto sobre cubiertas brillantes, las velas están enrolladas por ahora, pero no menos impresionantes por la cantidad de líneas de aparejo atadas en todas partes en preparación para el lanzamiento. Pasan por delante de un enorme gigante de un barco que ocupa todo un lado del muelle por sí mismo, con  _cinco_  mástiles masivamente gruesos que Charles mira con asombro, tratando de imaginar cómo un barco así genera suficiente poder para moverse.

 

Los muelles están llenos de espaciadores, que vienen en todas las formas, tamaños y colores, que se llaman unos a otros en tantos idiomas diferentes que gira la cabeza de Charles, como si todas las vistas y los olores del puerto ya no fueran suficientes. Bobinas gruesas de cuerda: lo que, según explica Hank, solo se llama  _cuerda_  cuando se trata de cuerdas desempleadas, como en este momento cuando se enrolla, y de otro modo, cuando se usa, el término correcto es  _línea_ \- están apilados a lo largo de los bordes del muelle, algunas de las fibras trenzadas juntas para ser más gruesas que Charles, en pilas que son casi más altas que Hank. Algunos barcos están en el proceso de descarga, cientos de barriles rodando por pasarelas sudando, gruñendo espaciadores y apilados en alto para esperar a donde sea que vayan a ser transportados. Otra nave tiene una grúa que descarga los enormes contenedores de carga rectangulares que se apilan cinco a lo ancho y cuatro en lo alto de su plataforma, con cables de acero gruesos que se tensan bajo el peso.

 

En lo alto, las naves de crucero más pequeñas pasan zumbando, tejiendo en torno a los mástiles y los aparejos de las naves más grandes y lanzándose una sobre la otra, pequeñas abejas zumbando alrededor de una colmena ocupada. Al igual que en el eje central, todos van y vienen y están tan ocupados que Charles se pregunta cómo es posible hacer un seguimiento de todo esto, y él está tan ocupado mirando alrededor que casi se tropieza con una densa gruesa del muelle envuelta herméticamente con tres líneas diferentes.

 

"¡Charles, espérame!", Grita Hank, buscando a tientas el voluminoso maletero que está empacando para el viaje y atrapado momentáneamente por el paso de dos espaciadores que llevan una tabla grande apilada con barriles entre ellos.

 

"Vamos, Hank", responde Charles con una risa. Solo tiene un pequeño saco tirado sobre su hombro y la esfera metida de manera segura en su bolsillo. "Estamos casi allí. Creo que están a dos muelles de este ”.

 

"Me alegraré una vez que lleguemos allí", dice Hank, apresurándose a reunirse con Charles una vez que los espaciadores hayan pasado a salvo. "Toda esta actividad es un poco demasiado".

 

"¿Qué pasó con el Hank que siempre quiso ir en una aventura?" Charles se burla mientras se ponen en marcha de nuevo. Cada muelle está conectado por puentes anchos y planos, nada más que un espacio vacío debajo. "La actividad no se detendrá una vez que subamos a la nave, ya sabes".

 

Hank se levanta. "Me sentiré mejor una vez que estemos en camino", dice de manera natural. Él baja la voz, hablando por debajo del estruendo. “Nunca se sabe si esos piratas vinieron aquí después de dejar Montressor. Me sentiré más seguro una vez que estemos más lejos ".

 

Charles asiente, moviendo inconscientemente su mano para cubrir el bolsillo de su chaqueta por un momento. No es de extrañar que Hank haya encargado un barco y una tripulación tan rápidamente. Charles se había sorprendido al principio y lo había acosado ante el entusiasmo del astrofísico por el viaje, pero ahora tiene más sentido. Los piratas todavía piensan que el mapa está en algún lugar de Montressor. Cuanto antes se vayan, es menos probable que se encuentren con ellos.

 

"No te preocupes", Charles le asegura, y a veces es fácil olvidar que Hank es solo uno o dos años mayor que él, "este puerto espacial es grande". Si los piratas están aquí, nos habremos ido hace mucho antes de que incluso se acerquen a encontrarnos ".

 

"Espero que sí", dice Hank, pero suena apaciguado, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez.

 

Llegan al final del muelle y cruzan el puente corto hacia el siguiente, y Charles casi se cae por un espaciador cuando se detiene para ver la nave en la que navegarán a la fama y la fortuna.

 

El RLS Klirodótima es un precioso barco de tres mástiles, con elegantes paneles de madera tallada y arqueada, pintados en dos tonos que conforman su casco, orgullosos y feroces. Su forma completa es aerodinámica, lo que le da una apariencia agresiva en general, y su larga y puntiaguda arqueada se extiende muy por encima del muelle y proyecta una larga sombra. Debajo de ella está la proa, tallada intrincadamente para parecerse a la figura de una sirena, cubierta de escamas vívidas y de color azul oscuro que brillan a la luz del sol, su cabello es un lío salvaje y fluido de color rojo brillante y sus ojos ámbar miran fijamente hacia adelante, terrible. y solemne.

 

  
Actualmente, sus velas están fuertemente amarradas, y una larga pasarela se extiende hasta el muelle que se encuentra debajo, los separadores que se archivan hacia arriba y hacia abajo, cargando algunas últimas provisiones en el barco. Charles y Hank suben juntos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse al margen de los caminos de los espaciadores, y pronto estarán juntos en la impecable cubierta del Klirodótima. Todo está limpio y ordenado, la mayor parte del espacio de la cubierta está despejado, ya que gran parte de la carga parece estar desapareciendo debajo de la cubierta, probablemente en la bodega principal. El puente se eleva sobre la cubierta principal en la popa, dos escaleras de madera a cada lado que conducen al alcázar donde se encuentra el timón, una sola rueda gigante tan pulida que Charles puede ver su reflejo desde donde está.

"Usted debe ser el Dr. McCoy", dice alguien detrás de ellos, con un acento denso y lo suficientemente repentino como para que Charles salte. Un hombre con la piel tan roja como el uniforme de almirante presionado que lleva parado está parado junto a la barandilla con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, con la cola puntiaguda amarrada de un lado a otro mientras los estudia con ojos azules como el hielo debajo de las cejas gruesas y negras. "Y el señor Xavier, supongo?"

"Sí", dice Hank, bajando su baúl y avanzando para estrechar su mano vigorosamente, "sí, ese sería yo". Quiero decir, nosotros. Y debo decir que estoy profundamente impresionado con su barco, capitán, ella es realmente una maravilla ".

Él se ríe. "Oh, no soy el Capitán", responde, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia arriba, "el Capitán está en alto".

Charles sigue su mirada justo a tiempo para ver a otra figura con un vestido naval afilado saltar desde la parte superior de uno de los cruces del mástil principal, saltando una vez por el aire y alcanzando una de las líneas de cuerda, girando dos veces alrededor de la cubierta. un amplio arco de bucle antes de soltar la línea y bajar para aterrizar sobre sus pies delante de ellos, quitándose la chaqueta una vez como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Señor. Azazel ", dice enérgicamente, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda de una manera similar con una expresión severa," He revisado esta miserable nave de tallo a popa y como de costumbre es ... "se interrumpe y sonríe, la diversión inunda su tono , "—Spot en. ¿No puedes conseguir nada malo?

Azazel sonríe, los dientes blancos brillan brillantemente contra su piel roja. "Me halagas, capitán."

"¿Y quiénes son estos dos gorrachos parados en mi terraza?" Ella mira fijamente a ellos, y Charles prácticamente puede sentirse analizado.

"Capitán, permítame presentarle al Dr. Henry McCoy y al Sr. Charles Xavier", informa Azazel de manera diligente, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, "los financieros de nuestro viaje".

"Ah, sí", dice ella, dando un paso adelante para estrechar sus manos, su agarre fuerte y fresco. Donde su primer compañero es rojo, es un azul profundo, extrañamente familiar hasta que Charles recuerda haber visto la proa de la nave hace solo unos minutos; tiene las mismas escamas brillantes y cabello rojo, aunque sus ojos ámbar tienen mucho más calor que los de ella. aspecto misterioso. Él se pregunta qué significa, tener una figura decorativa que se parezca a ti mismo. Soy el capitán Raven Darkholme. Tardía de unos pocos encontronazos con la Armada Procyon, desagradable negocio, de verdad, así que no le moleste con mis cicatrices que  _haya_  cumplido mi primer oficial, sí? Sr. Azazel: duro, confiable, honesto, valiente y verdadero ".

Azazel sonríe de nuevo. "Capitán, por favor".

"Oh, cállate, Azazel", dice con desdén, aunque las palabras van acompañadas de una rápida sonrisa, "sabes que no quiero decir una palabra de eso".

"Gracias por tomar nuestra comisión con tan poco tiempo de aviso", dice Charles cortésmente, "estamos muy ansiosos por ver esto".

"Sí", Hank está de acuerdo rápidamente, "y me preguntaba, exactamente, cómo podríamos planear nuestro curso usando el tesoro m ..."

"Dr. McCoy ", Raven irrumpió con firmeza, lanzando una mirada abrasadora a su alrededor. Cuando Charles sigue su ejemplo, puede ver a varios de los miembros de la tripulación detenidos en sus tareas, como si trataran de escucharlos, pero cuando ven que el capitán los mira, regresan a sus deberes. "Si pudiera hablar con ustedes dos en mi camarote". Sin esperar la aquiescencia, ella continúa. "Señor. Azazel, espero que esta nave esté lista para volar inmediatamente después de mi reaparición.

"Sí, capitán."

Charles sigue a Hank y Raven por las escaleras hasta el alcázar, pasando por el volante. Puede sentir el peso de varios ojos observándolos cuando entran en la oficina de Raven, la presión solo desaparece después de que Raven se haya cerrado y trabado la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Al reflexionar sobre un mapa del tesoro frente a  _este_  equipo en particular, se demuestra un nivel de ineptitud que bordea lo imbécil", dice Raven de inmediato mientras cruza la habitación para apoyar su cadera contra su escritorio resistente, y luego sonríe con encanto. Hank escupe, agregando, "y lo digo de una manera muy cariñosa".

"¿Por qué es eso?" Charles pregunta, manteniendo su voz lo más suave posible. "Cuando contratamos a la tripulación, nos dijeron que no podíamos encontrar otro tan confiable o confiable".

"Hm", dice Raven, presionando un dedo contra el costado de su barbilla, pensativo, "déjame hacer esto lo más monosilábico posible, no me gusta la tripulación que contrataste. Justo esta mañana, le comentaba al Sr. Azazel que creo que son una parcela absurda de galotes tontos, y me mantendré al tanto de mi evaluación hasta que circunstancias excepcionales demuestren lo contrario. "Ella se levanta de su escritorio y da un paso adelante, extendiendo su mano. "El mapa, ahora, por favor."

Charles intercambia miradas con Hank, quien asiente levemente. Ligeramente a regañadientes, Charles se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la esfera, entregándoselo al capitán. Lo sostiene, lo examina por un momento antes de pasar junto a Charles y saca una pequeña llave de plata de su propio bolsillo, abre el gabinete en la pared y coloca el mapa con cuidado dentro.

"Permanecerá aquí bajo llave y llave cuando no esté en uso", anuncia, dándose la vuelta nuevamente después de cerrar la puerta y cerrar la llave. "Puedo pedirte que no confíes totalmente en la tripulación, pero te animo a que confíes en mí como tu capitán".

"Por supuesto", responde Hank, todavía rápidamente de acuerdo, "lo que creas que es mejor, señora".

Raven sonríe. "Muy bien. Ahora, en cuanto a usted, señor Xavier ... "Ella lo evalúa críticamente, y Charles tiene la repentina necesidad de levantarse más derecho. "Dr. McCoy, por supuesto, nos ayudará a trazar nuestro rumbo, pero tendremos que encontrar algún tipo de trabajo al que dirigirte ".

"¿Trabajo?" Charles pregunta antes de que pueda detenerse.

Cuervo se ríe. "Bueno por supuesto. ¿Imaginaste que te relajarías y te relajarías durante toda la duración de nuestro viaje? Casi no debería pensar así. Esto es un barco, señor Xavier. Siempre hay trabajo por hacer ".

Disgustado, Charles le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Por supuesto, señora. Estoy a tu disposición."

"Naturalmente", dice Raven, y luego sus ojos se iluminan. "Ah, sí. Yo sé  _exactamente_  la cosa ".

X

  


Incluso Charles tiene que agacharse un poco para descender por los chirriantes escalones del comedor del Klirodótima, una amplia sala decorada solo con tres mesas largas con bancos en lugar de sillas, y unos cuantos barriles de suministros que se alinean en las paredes. En este momento, con la tripulación preparándose para su partida, el desastre está vacío, solo unas pocas linternas encendidas, dando a la habitación un aspecto sombrío.

Charles sale más luz de una puerta ancha en el otro extremo de la habitación, que cuando él, Hank y Raven se acercan, Charles se da cuenta de que es la cocina. Ollas y sartenes cuelgan de las paredes y bajan del techo, y algo burbujea en silencio en la enorme y solitaria olla que se encuentra en el quemador en el centro de la habitación, un olor fuerte y penetrante. Al principio, Charles asume que la cocina está tan vacía como el desorden, pero luego una sombra se separa de la parte posterior, una figura alta y delgada que gira con gracia fácil y perezosa para enfrentarlos con un suave zumbido de engranajes.

 _Cuidado con el cyborg,_  el murmullo de Bones hace eco en la mente de Charles, pero Charles está momentáneamente atrapado en mirar al hombre con un brazo y una pierna robóticos en su lado derecho, revolviendo un cuenco de algo mientras los mira de arriba a abajo con Ojos frescos y brillantes. Su mirada se fija en la de Charles y, por un momento, se miran fijamente, ambos parecen incapaces de mirar hacia otro lado, antes de que las comisuras de su boca se torcen hacia arriba con una sonrisa astuta y Charles deja escapar un suspiro, nervioso, aunque no está seguro de por qué.

  
"Señor. Lehnsherr ”, dice Raven, dirigiéndose al mayordomo con voz cortada,“ les presento al Dr. Henry McCoy y al Sr. Charles Xavier, los propietarios de nuestras comisiones. Caballeros, este es Erik Lehnsherr, quien estará a cargo de mantenernos a todos felices.

 

"Bienvenido a bordo", dice Erik, y Charles jura que conoce esa voz, que suena una alarma en su cabeza. Suena casi exactamente igual a la que pedía que la posada de su padrastro se diera vuelta para buscar el mapa que ahora estaba a salvo en la oficina de Raven. "Tengo muchas ganas de navegar con todos".

 

"Pongo al Sr. Xavier bajo tu cargo", dice Raven, y ambos comienzan; Charles, sorprendido, levanta la cabeza para mirar a Raven porque seguramente no puede hablar en serio, mientras que Erik levanta una ceja. “Asegúrese de que esté ocupado, señor Lehnsherr, no voy a estar parado por las manos ociosas de mi nave. Nos despediremos en breve, asegure sus utensilios de cocina ”. Con eso se da vuelta y se dirige a la cubierta, Hank la sigue después de darle una palmada en el hombro a Charles.

 

Charles debe zambullirse de cabeza en un incómodo silencio, mirando a Erik con cautela desde donde todavía flota en el umbral de la cocina. Erik no le presta atención, camina con fluidez por el suelo para inclinar el contenido de su cuenco en la olla a fuego lento, y luego se mueve sobre una de las encimeras donde está colocada una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, agarrando una pila de verduras y comenzando a cortar .

 

"Entonces, Sr. Xavier", Erik dice en el silencio, el apellido de Charles saliendo de su lengua, "¿Tienes alguna experiencia en la cocina?"

 

Carlos se cruza de brazos. "He estado trabajando en una posada durante más de diez años", responde, observando detenidamente la cara de Erik, "y generalmente en la cocina. Era una posada bastante conocida, en realidad, en Montressor. Quizás hayas oído hablar de eso. ¿La posada Marko?

 

"Hm", dice Erik, sacando la sílaba. El corte rítmico de su cuchillo junto con el destello de la hoja afilada y afilada es fascinante. "No puedo decir que lo haya hecho. No creo haber estado nunca en Montressor. Solo llego hasta Crescentia. Él mira a Charles, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa.

 

Charles entrecierra los ojos ante la espalda de Erik. Él  _sabe_  que fue la voz de Erik lo que escuchó, tiene que haber sido. La última advertencia de Bones vuelve a sonar a través de él mientras observa a Erik llegar a través de un mostrador, una estufa más pequeña y agarrar el borde de una sartén con su brazo robótico, sin prestar atención a lo que seguramente está quemando el metal.

 

"Pareces familiar, sin embargo", dice, haciendo su voz deliberadamente pensativa, inclinando su cabeza para que cuando Erik se vuelve a mirarlo, vea a Charles estudiándolo con curiosidad. "¿Estás seguro de que no has pasado antes?"

 

"Si la posada es tan famosa como dices, estoy seguro de que obtienes todas las formas de personajes que pasan", responde Erik, divertido. Él es tan tranquilo y casual aún, no es una línea tensa en su cuerpo angular, que la duda realmente comienza a deslizarse en la mente de Charles. “Incluyendo una amplia variedad de cyborgs. Hay muchos de nosotros ".

 

"Tal vez me equivoque", dice Charles, incapaz de evitar que parte de su incertidumbre se filtre en su voz, a lo que Erik solo sonríe de nuevo. Le recuerda a Charles un tiburón nebular cuando lo hace, con todos esos dientes brillantes.

 

"No te ofendas", dice, con una nota burlona entrando en su voz, y Charles se enfurece.

 

"Puede que no me importe de una manera u otra", responde de manera casual, lo que solo hace que Erik se ríe, un sonido bajo y oscuro que retumba en su pecho como un trueno y hace que Charles se detenga.

 

"Fascinante", dice Erik, y Charles parpadea, pero antes de que pueda abrir la boca para exigir lo que, exactamente, Erik quiere decir con eso, algo pequeño y azul vuela hacia la cara de Charles con una pequeña carcajada de alegría.

 

Charles se tambalea hacia atrás sorprendido, cubriéndose la cara con un brazo para evitar un nuevo ataque, pero luego Erik deja escapar otra risita, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

"Él no te hará daño".

 

Lentamente, baja el brazo y observa, fascinado, que una pequeña mancha azul amorfa se asimila en el aire delante de él, sonriéndole con dientes mientras salta arriba y abajo de emoción.

 

"¿Qué  _es_  esa cosa?" Charles pregunta, olvidando su inquietud con Erik por un momento para ser genuinamente, abiertamente curioso.

 

"Es un Morph", dice Erik, y mientras responde la pequeña mancha se transforma en una versión diminuta del propio Erik, chillando en voz ronca: "¡  _Es un Morph! ¡Es un Morph_  !

 

Charles extiende su mano tentativamente y el Morph se arremolina alrededor de sus dedos como burbujas antes de caer de nuevo en su palma en su forma azul, parpadeando con sus brillantes ojos amarillos hacia él. Está fresco al tacto, su pequeño cuerpo está frío contra la piel de Charles, pero mientras se ve lo suficientemente brillante como para ser viscoso, no deja ningún residuo atrás cuando vuelve a elevarse en el aire después de un momento y revolotea sobre el hombro de Erik. .

 

"Se llama Nightcrawler", continúa Erik sin hacer nada, aún mirando a Charles mientras levanta su mano real para rascarse debajo de la barbilla del pequeño Morph, "y puede ser un poco desagradable, pero en gran medida es inofensivo".

 

"No tengo miedo", Charles siente la necesidad de decir, las palabras que salen de su boca antes de que pueda decidir si todavía está hablando sobre el pequeño Morph o algo completamente distinto.

 

Erik parece sentir esto, sus ojos brillan con diversión otra vez. “Nunca me atrevería a suponer que lo eras”, dice alegremente, y antes de que Charles pueda discutir, el mayordomo continúa sin problemas, “¿por qué no vuelves y miras el lanzamiento? Esta es tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Siempre hay algo especial en experimentar ese primer despegue. Y además, "agrega, ojos que viajan lentamente arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Charles en una ostentación descarada, enviando una sacudida de algo caliente y fundido deslizándose a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Charles," tendrás mucho tiempo para establecer trabajar una vez que estemos en marcha ".

 

Charles se da la vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras sin más palabras, repentinamente desesperado por el aire fresco y por poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y el extraño mayordomo. Intenta no subir las escaleras, pero cuando llega a la cima y regresa a la cubierta, se siente como si se hubiera roto la superficie del agua, intentando no jadear visiblemente.

 

Algo sobre Erik lo pone tenso y tenso, cuando Charles sabe, lógicamente, que no tiene pruebas sólidas de que Erik sea el pirata cyborg al que Bones temía o el que quemó la posada de Kurt y la casa de Charles. Erik no parece ser mucho mayor que el mismo Charles, por lo que es difícil imaginar que alguien tan joven sea tan famoso y de sangre fría, especialmente mientras observa a alguien cortar las verduras para la cena.

 

Inquieto, Charles se dirige hacia una de las barandillas. Tal vez escuchó mal. Su vuelo desde la posada en llamas había sido frenético y caótico, y mientras más intenta recordar cómo sonaba exactamente la voz que gritaba desde las escaleras, más su duda retuerce y distorsiona su memoria, hasta que comienza a preguntarse si aún podría. escuchado nada en absoluto

 

“¡Prepárate para despedirte!” Grita Azazel, sacudiendo a Charles de sus pensamientos. El primer oficial se para al lado de su capitán en el alcázar, ambos de pie justo detrás del timonel al volante. Charles apenas puede ver a Hank donde el astrofísico se encuentra aún más atrás, lo más probable es que no se junte las manos con los nervios.

 

“¡Todo despejado, capitán!” Grita una voz desde el nido del cuervo en lo alto.

 

“¡Todas las manos a las estaciones!” Ordena Azazel, suena una voz que va muy lejos.

 

La cubierta se llena de actividad de repente, todos los miembros de la tripulación corren a sus puestos asignados para llevar a cabo sus tareas asignadas, y Charles termina presionado contra la barandilla para evitar ser pisoteado. Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación se ponen a trabajar desatando las líneas de Klirodótima que la atan al muelle, liberándola de todas las restricciones, mientras que la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación saltan sobre los sudarios; al igual que las redes, es fácil subirse, mientras que su propósito principal es servir como estabilizadores para los mástiles, y trepar por encima de la cubierta, extendiéndose a lo largo de las barreras, utilizando las zapatillas para evitar que vuelvan a caer.

 

"¡Suelten todas las velas!" Azazel ruge, y al unísono, la tripulación comienza a subir en sus líneas asignadas, desplegando tres enormes y relucientes velas semicirculares apiladas una encima de la otra en los tres mástiles del Klirodótima. Se llenan de aire a la vez, se abultan hacia adelante con un fuerte  _chasquido_  que se quiebra como un disparo.

 

El estómago de Charles de repente se arrastra hacia su garganta cuando siente que la nave comienza a elevarse, levantándose de su ralentí flotando. Agarra con fuerza la barandilla con ambas manos, atreviéndose a inclinarse hacia delante para mirar por el costado y ver caer el muelle mientras el Klirodótima es empujado hacia arriba por sus majestuosas velas solares. Empiezan a brillar con fuerza, casi crepitando a medida que sus células reflectantes beben a la luz del sol, y una a una, la energía baja por cada mástil, iluminando las células largas mientras la energía se transporta hacia la sala de máquinas. Ya puede sentir las vibraciones vibrantes en la cubierta, los propulsores ubicados en la popa de la nave que les dará un impulso adicional cobrándose vida a medida que se activan.

 

Charles comienza cuando sus pies salen repentinamente de la cubierta de la nave, jadeando de sorpresa y alegría cuando comienza a flotar, el Klirodótima lo suficientemente alto como para que la gravedad de Crescentia ya no pueda controlar a sus pasajeros. Es una sensación extraña, especialmente cuando su cuerpo comienza a volcarse, lo que lo desgasta de manera que cuelga boca abajo en el aire y sigue subiendo, solo un poco más rápido que la nave. No puede evitar la pequeña risa nerviosa que se le escapa, porque si flota demasiado alto ...

 

“Participar gravedad artificial!” Anillos de voz de Raven cabo de este tiempo, y un momento después hay un tirón en el ombligo de Charles y él vuelve a descender hacia la cubierta de la cabeza por delante, lanzando los brazos violentamente a detenerse de romper  _la cara_  -primero en la madera.

 

Unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieron, atrapándolo justo a tiempo, deteniendo su caída libre con una sacudida, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban la cubierta desgastada por el sol. "Cuidado", dice Erik, dándole la vuelta sin esfuerzo para que ponga a Charles de pie, de pie, derecho. "No querría rascarte esa cara tuya".

 

Un poco mareado, le toma a Charles un momento darse cuenta de que está agarrando los bíceps de Erik con fuerza para calmarse. "Gracias", murmuró, soltándose rápidamente y alejándose, tratando de no pensar en lo que se sentía al presionar el firme pecho de Erik. No puede decir si Erik se estaba burlando de él o no, los ojos de arma de fuego del cyborg ilegibles incluso cuando estaban a centímetros de los de Charles.

 

El Klirodótima comienza a girar, girando lentamente para enfrentar un nuevo rumbo. Los propulsores comienzan a gemir, una vibración constante y retumbante se acumula desde la cubierta debajo de las botas de Charles hasta que se siente como si incluso sus huesos estuvieran temblando. Instintivamente, agarra la barandilla con fuerza y se prepara, ignorando a Erik incluso cuando el mayordomo se pone detrás de él para mirar por encima del costado.

 

“¡Llévatela!” Grita Azazel, y luego la Klirodótima se lanza hacia adelante con un estallido de velocidad, volando lejos del puerto espacial muy abajo y hacia las estrellas.

 

 

 


End file.
